Sequel zu Die Prophezeiung
by Loria
Summary: Saurons Heer hat Lorien und den Düsterwald vollkommen zerstört. Haldir ist mit seinem Sohn Ithil aus dem brennenden Lorien geflohen und schlägt sich nach Bruchtal durch. Dort wird ihm die Prophezeiung offenbart!
1. Beschwerliche Flucht

Sequel zu "Die Prophezeiung"  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien; außer die von mir erfundenen Charaktere. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Wer würde die Story auch schon kaufen?  
  
Anmerkung: leicht Au; Story spielt im Jahr 2960 des dritten Zeitalters. Saurons Heer hat Lorien und den Düsterwald vollkommen zerstört. Haldir ist mit seinem Sohn Ithil aus dem brennenden Lorien geflohen und schlägt sich nach Bruchtal durch. Dort wird ihm die Prophezeiung offenbart!  
  
Nun geht es endlich weiter! Bitte um Reviews!  
  
Kapitel 1 - Beschwerliche Flucht  
  
Der Weg würde beschwerlich werden, dass wusste Haldir nur zu gut. Sollte er es riskieren mit Ithil über den Caradhras zu gehen und schneller nach Bruchtal zu gelangen oder sollte er den längeren ungefährlicheren Weg wählen? Er war unstimmig, aber je eher sie Bruchtal erreichen würden, desto besser. Haldir musste es riskieren über den Caradhras zu gehen. Wenn Ithil sich erkälten würde, dann könnte er ihn wenigstens wärmen, schließlich kannte er dort oben eine kleine versteckte Höhle. Er war schon des Öfteren in Bruchtal gewesen und nahm immer die Abkürzung über den Caradhras.  
  
Bevor sie losgingen, hüllte er Ithil in seinem Mantel ein und band ihn auf seinen Rücken fest, damit Haldir die Arme frei hatte um zu klettern - falls dies nötig sein sollte. Während des Marsches zum Schattenbachtal, war Ithil eingeschlafen und Haldir musste wieder an die letzten Tage zurückdenken. In ihm vermischte sich Verzweiflung mit Hass und Wut, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. Schließlich musste er an die Zukunft von Ithil denken.  
  
........  
  
Nach einigen Tagen auf dem Caradhras wurden sie von einem Schneesturm überrascht. Haldir konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, aber er wusste, wo sie sich ungefähr befanden. Er musste den Pfad noch entlang gehen und dahinter würde sich die Höhle befinden - hoffte Haldir. Der Pfad war sehr schmal und er musste aufpassen. Ein falscher Schritt und sie würden mehrere tausend Meter tief in die Schlucht stürzen.  
  
Als sie endlich die Höhle erreichten, wurde der Sturm noch stärker und zerrte an ihrer Kleidung. Haldir trat in die Höhle und bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Einige Galadhrim konnten hierher fliehen und schauten Haldir freudestrahlend und erleichtert an. Er setzte sich ans Lagerfeuer, dass sie vorher angezündet hatten, und band Ithil von seinem Rücken. Dieser wachte abrupt auf: "Ada..da?" Haldir nahm Ithil in den Arm und flüsterte: "Bald, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."  
  
Er machte sich Sorgen darum, wie er Ithil ernähren sollte. Dass die letzte Lembasration aufgebraucht war, lag schon fast eine Ewigkeit zurück. Auf dem Caradhras konnte er schlecht jagen gehen, was gab es hier schon? Außerdem hatte er, durch die übereilte Flucht, seinen Bogen nicht mitgenommen. Haldir sah Ithil an, als er an einer Haarsträhne gezogen wurde. "Hunger!" "Ich weiß..", sagte er leise.  
  
"Captain Haldir?", hörte er Niviene ihn rufen. "Hier habt ihr etwas Lembas für euch und euren Sohn. Mehr können wir euch im Moment nicht anbieten." "Hannon le."  
  
..........  
  
Es wurde Nacht und der Schneesturm legte sich allmählich wieder. Doch jetzt einen Abstieg zu wagen, wäre glatter Selbstmord gewesen. So warteten alle bis der Morgen anbrach. Die kleine Gruppe folgte Haldir über den Caradhras. Die Gruppe bestand zum Großteil aus Frauen und einigen wenigen Männern. Sie erreichten das Tal und folgten dem Bruinen Richtung Norden.  
  
Wenn sie die ganze Zeit am Fluss entlang unterwegs wären, wären sie ein ideales Ziel für herumlaufende Orks. Haldir schlug vor, dass sie Schutz in den Trollhöhen suchen würden. Die Gegend war ruhig, zu ruhig nach Haldirs Geschmack. Nicht einmal Vogelgezwitscher war zu vernehmen. Selbst der Wind säuselte nicht mehr in den Ästen.  
  
Haldir suchte einen geeigneten Rastplatz in der Nähe eines großen Baumes auf. Die Männer gingen währenddessen auf die Jagd als die Frauen sich ausruhten und Haldir die Gegend mit seinen scharfen Augen absuchte. Ithil saß glucksend im Gras und freute sich über die kleinen Ameisen, die über den Waldboden liefen. Haldir wusste, was passieren würde, wenn Ithil nach ihnen greifen würde, doch eine Elbenfrau hob ihn kurzerhand hoch und setzte ihn auf ihren Schoß.  
  
Haldir nickte leicht in ihre Richtung als sie ihn lächelnd ansah. Er ergriff die leeren Wasserflaschen und suchte nach einer Quelle um sie aufzufüllen. Haldir bemerkte, dass sie schon mindestens vier oder fünf Wochen unterwegs waren und kaum noch Lembas hatten. Sie würden mehr jagen gehen müssen, damit der Lembas noch eine Weile reichen würde.  
  
Er suchte noch immer die Umgebung ab als er die Flaschen füllte. Ein leises rascheln ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Schnell hatte er seinen neuen Bogen gespannt und zielte auf den Eindringling. Dieser sah ihn erschrocken an und Haldir senkte ihn. "Es ist gefährlich allein herumzulaufen, Niviene. Ihr solltet beim Lager bleiben." "Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen.. Captain. Wo führt uns unsere Wanderung eigentlich hin?" "Nach Bruchtal zu Lord Elrond. Dort werden wir sicher sein." "Einige der Frauen wollen lieber nach Valinor als nach Imladris.. Findet Ihr es nicht seltsam, dass wir nicht schon längst auf Flüchtlinge aus dem Düsterwald getroffen sind?"  
  
"Sie werden einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen haben als wir.", versuchte er Niviene zu beruhigen. "Was werdet Ihr unternehmen, wenn die Gruppe sich spaltet?" "Darüber braucht Ihr euch keine Gedanken machen, Niviene.. Könntet Ihr die Trinkflaschen zurück zum Lager bringen?" Sie nickte und ergriff die Flaschen, dabei berührten sich ihre Finger ganz kurz. Haldir schien davon keine Notiz genommen zu haben und schritt kurzerhand an ihr vorbei.  
  
.........  
  
Als die Sonne langsam unterging, kehrten die Männer erfolgreich von der Jagd zurück. Die Frauen bereiteten die erlegten Hasen zu während Haldir seinen Sohn in seine Arme nahm und den Mantel enger um ihn schlang. Ithil blickte ihn mit seinen großen blauen Augen an. "Bei mir?" Haldir sah ihn überrascht an. "Natürlich werde ich bei dir bleiben - außer du jagst mich zu Morgoth." Der Kleine nickte freudestrahlend und schlief wenig später seufzend ein.  
  
Haldir streichelte geistesabwesend über seinen Kopf und starrte auf das Lagerfeuer vor sich. Die meisten der Elben hatten sich schon schlafen gelegt oder bewachten das Lager. Haldir musste wieder an die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen denken - an ihr lebloses Gesicht, an ihre letzten Worte, an ihre starren Augen..  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu verjagen. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, doch Ithil trieb ihn immer wieder an. Es war schon bemerkenswert, dass er angefangen hatte zu sprechen und, wenn auch sehr wacklig, zu gehen, obwohl er erst zweieinhalb Jahre alt war (ungefähr ein halbes menschliches Jahr).  
  
Haldir versuchte, so oft wie möglich, mit ihm zu sprechen, um seine sprachlichen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Er schreckte kurz hoch, als Ithil im Schlaf zusammenzuckte. Liebevoll tätschelte er seinen Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Ada?", drang die leise, fast flüsternde Stimme von Ithil an sein Ohr. "Ja. Ich bin hier.", antwortete Haldir sanft und zwei blaue Augen sahen ihn an. "Angst!" "Vor was hast du denn Angst?", fragte Haldir verwundert und drückte Ithil näher an seine Brust, als er bemerkte, dass er zitterte.  
  
"Flammen..Tod.." "Davor brauchst du keine Angst haben, Ithil. Ich werde dich vor den Flammen und dem Tod beschützen solange ich lebe." Ithil blickte wieder nach unten. "Wo ist Nana?" Haldir atmete tief durch. Sollte er Ithil die Wahrheit sagen? "Sie ist an einem fernen Ort." "Gehen dorthin?", fragte Ithil hoffnungsvoll. "Nein, wir gehen nach Bruchtal." "Warum?" "Es ist näher als der Ort, wo Nana lebt. Wir werden zu ihr reisen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.", erklärte Haldir und stützte sein Kinn auf Ithil's Kopf.  
  
"Vermisse sie.", schniefte sein Sohn. "Ich vermisse sie auch.. Schlaf jetzt!" Ithil gähnte herzhaft und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Auch Haldir versuchte etwas zu schlafen und schloß vor Erschöpfung die Augen. Er würde mehr Schlaf brauchen als sonst, aber das war hier in den Trollhöhen unmöglich. Ab und an schreckte er hoch, weil er ein Geräusch gehört hatte oder weil er von Gloredhel geträumt hatte.  
  
........  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ithil zuerst und beobachtete seinen Vater im Schlaf. Vorsichtig schälte er sich aus der Umarmung und kroch zu Niviene, die an einem Baum lehnte und den Himmel betrachtete. "Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie ohne den Blick vom Himmel abzuwenden. "Ja." Niviene kramte in ihrer Tasche und brach ein Stück Lembas ab, das noch übrig geblieben war und reichte es ihm rüber. "Danke.", schmatze Ithil. Niviene lächelte und lehnte sich wieder an den Baumstamm. Ithil kroch wieder zurück und zupfte an Haldirs Strähnen herum. Niviene beobachtete den Kleinen dabei.  
  
Verschlafen schreckte Haldir hoch und erblickte Ithil. Dieser reichte ihm, dass nochmals abgebrochene Stück Lembas. Haldir bedankte sich und schaute sich um - die Männer hatten bereits das Lager abgebaut. Haldir erhob sich und schritt zu den Männern, gefolgt von Niviene. "Wir sollten aufbrechen. Dieser Wald ist mir nicht geheuer. Je eher wir Imladris erreichen, desto besser.", bestimmte Haldir. "Die meisten Frauen wollen nicht nach Bruchtal. Sie sind bereit, auch ohne eure Führung, nach Valinor aufzubrechen.", erklärte Niviene.  
  
"Dann lasst sie ziehen. Ich werde niemanden zwingen mit mir zu gehen, der nicht will!", sagte er und fuhr fort. "Beschützt die Frauen, die nach Valinor wollen. Der Rest soll mir nach Bruchtal folgen.."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Die zwei Gruppen machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zielorten. Der überwiegende Teil der Galadhrims wollte lieber nach Valinor, da sie glaubten, dass sie dort sicherer wären. Einige behaupteten sogar, dass Bruchtal genauso fallen würde wie Lorien und der Düsterwald. Haldir war jedoch überzeugt, dass es standhalten würde. Sie versuchten so wenig wie möglich zu rasten, da sie sich noch immer in den Trollhöhen befanden.  
  
Haldir war aufgefallen, dass es immer weniger Elben wurden. In der Nacht hörte man keinerlei Geräusche, die auf Angreifer schließen würden. Er beschloss daher, dass sie auch bei Nacht weiterreisen würden, um den Feinden, falls sie vorhanden waren, zu entkommen. Schließlich mussten diese auch mal rasten.  
  
Als sie eines Nachts durch mannshohes Gras gingen, hörte Haldir ein leises rascheln und knurren. Schnell hatte er sich umgedreht und sprach leise: "Wir werden verfolgt!" Niviene's Augen weiteten sich. "Wer ist es?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Orks können es nicht sein, die sind nicht so leise im anschleichen." Einer der Elben stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, der sofort erstickt wurde. Haldir fragte sich von wem und spähte durch das Gras, sah aber niemanden wie so oft.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass sie sich durch die Trollhöhen bewegten, aber er dachte, dass Trolle nur aus Erzählungen stammten. Anscheinend doch nicht! Haldir fingerte an den Trägern herum, die Ithil auf seinen Rücken festhielten. Er sah hoch. "LAUFT!", schrie er der Gruppe zu und stürmte durch das Dickicht. "Ada?", hörte er Ithil, der gerade erwacht sein muss. "Bleib ruhig! Wir werden verfolgt.." Ithil klammerte sich an Haldirs Rücken fest und blickte sich um. So schnell er konnte, rannte er durch den Wald.  
  
"Ada?", drang Ithil's angstvolle Stimme an sein Ohr. "Was?" "Große Wesen mit Keulen!" Haldir schaute kurz über seine Schulter und erblickte mehrere Trolle hinter sich, die sich schnell näherten.  
  
tbc .................................  
  
ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! ich verspreche euch, dass die nächsten kapitel besser werden! ^^ 


	2. Geständnis

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Anmerkung: die trolle versteinern nicht bei tageslicht!  
  
Kapitel 2 – Geständnis  
  
Tagelang, so schien es Haldir, lief er vor ihnen davon. Aber sie ließen sich nicht abhängen. Er versuchte mehrere Haken zu schlagen, wenn sie ihn eingeholt hatten und mit der Keule neben ihn schlugen. Haldir fragte sich, warum sie so verbissen waren und ausgerechnet ihn verfolgten. Er wusste auch nicht, ob Trolle auf Bäume klettern konnten, was eigentlich sehr unwahrscheinlich wäre, aber er unterließ es. Endlich erreichte Haldir, nach Sechstagesmärschen die Furt des Bruinen.  
  
Schnell watete er durch das Wasser. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass die Trolle ebenfalls hindurch gingen und ihre Keulen bedrohlich schwenkten. Haldir hatte kaum noch Kraft, um weiterzulaufen. „Ada?"„Hm!", stieß er aus und behielt die Trolle im Auge. „Wasser!"Haldir hob fragend seine Augenbraue, als plötzlich der Bruinen über die Ufer trat und eine gigantische Welle, in Pferdegestalt, die Trolle überrollte und sie mitnahm. Haldir atmete erleichtert aus und setzte Ithil ab. In seinem Kopf schallten die Worte: „Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer; rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Torog!"wieder.  
  
Lord Elrond musste sie ausgesprochen haben. Ithil ergriff Haldirs Hand und sie liefen den Weg entlang. Schnell wurden sie von imladrischen Bogenschützen umzingelt und ihr Hauptmann Durath trat vor. „Was führt euch hierher?"„Ich bin Haldir aus Lothlorien und dies ist mein Sohn Ithil. Wir .... ersuchen Asyl."„Wieso?"Haldir kniff die Augen zu und sprach leise: „Das Böse hat in Lorien Einzug gehalten. Es ist.... gefallen!"Durath zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als er bemerkte, dass Haldirs Stimme ab und an immer schwächer wurde.  
  
Haldir wankte leicht und brach schließlich in die Knie. Ithil war sofort an seiner Seite und sah ihn mit seinen großen Kinderaugen an. „Ada?", fragte er besorgt. Haldir blickte seinen Sohn lächelnd an, dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lord Elrond, Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel, Lord Celeborn und Lady Laifennas hatten es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und diskutierten über diverse politische Dinge. Sie berieten sich schon einige Stunden als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!", sagte Elrond und rückte seine Robe zurecht. „Hauptmann Durath, was führt euch zu uns?"Der Soldat verneigte sich kurz. „Wir haben zwei Galadhrims aufgegriffen, die über die Furt kamen. Ein Elb namens Haldir und sein Sohn Ithil. Sie ersuchen um Asyl."  
  
Glorfindel lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück während Elrond sich das Kinn nachdenklich rieb. Laifennas faltete ihre Hände als Erestor sich leicht nach vorne beugte und fragte: „Warum?"Durath räusperte sich kurz. „Er sagte, dass Lorien gefallen sei!"„Was?", entfuhr es Celeborn. Elrond erhob sich langsam und befahl: „Bringt ihn hierher, Hauptmann!"„Das wird nicht möglich sein, Lord Elrond. Er ist kurz darauf bewusstlos geworden. Wir haben die beiden in eines der Gästequartiere gebracht."  
  
„Sehr gut. Wartet draußen auf mich, Hauptmann!"„Jawohl, mein Lord.", erwiderte Durath, verneigte sich wieder und verließ den Raum. „Meine Herren, wir werden unsere Besprechung ein anderes Mal zu Ende bringen müssen...."Erestor und Glorfindel erhoben sich, verneigten sich kurz und verließen ebenfalls den Raum. „Lord Celeborn, würdet Ihr mich zu Haldir begleiten? Lady Laifennas könnte sich um seinen Sohn kümmern während ich ihn untersuche."  
  
.....................  
  
Ithil saß neben Haldir auf dem Bett und hielt seine Hand fest. Keiner, der vielen Diener, konnte ihn daran hindern. Elrond und Celeborn blieben nahe der Tür stehen als Laifennas sich den beiden näherte. „Du musst Ithil sein. Ich bin Laifennas. Hast du Hunger?"Ithil sah sie misstrauisch an, aber nickte schließlich. „Komm mit!", sagte sie freundlich und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Ithil warf seinem Vater einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ergriff schließlich ihre Hand.  
  
Als sie draußen waren, untersuchte Elrond den Galadhrim. Nach einigen Minuten kam Haldir langsam wieder zu sich und blickte Elrond und Celeborn verwirrt an. „Ihr befindet euch hier in Bruchtal, Haldir o Lorien."„Wo ist Ithil?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. „Er ist in guten Händen. Meine Beraterin ist mit ihm in die Küche gegangen. Seit unbesorgt!"Haldir lehnte sich etwas ins Kissen zurück und atmete tief durch.  
  
„Wie geht es euch?"„Es ging mir schon mal besser, Lord Celeborn."„Was ist passiert? Warum seit Ihr hier?", wollte Galadriels Ehemann wissen. „Das Böse hat Lorien infiltriert. Sauron hatte einen Spion in unsere Reihen einschleusen können, der uns auf das unvermeidliche Ende vorbereitet hatte. Galadriel stand später unter dem bösen Einfluss, deswegen sind wahrscheinlich auch keine Nachrichten nach Bruchtal gelangt."„Allerdings. Habt Ihr den Verräter ausfindig machen können?", fragte nun auch Elrond weiter.  
  
„Zuerst nicht. Erst als ich mit ansehen musste, wie er meine Gemahlin getötet hatte.", antwortete Haldir bitter. „Wer war es?"„Amaethon, ein Düsterwald-Elb."Elrond sah ihn schockiert an. Haldir bemerkte seinen Blick. „Kanntet Ihr Amaethon?"„Ja, er war vor ungefähr dreißig Jahren in Imladris zu Besuch."„Jedenfalls hatte sich das Heer, nachdem es Lorien abgebrannt hatte, auf den Weg nach Düsterwald gemacht. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch gefallen."„Einige Flüchtlinge aus dem Düsterwald sind bereits angekommen, doch der Großteil ist noch unterwegs.... Das sind schreckliche Neuigkeiten, Captain Haldir.", meinte Celeborn schockiert.  
  
Elrond setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Haldir richtete sich auf und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. „Geht es?", fragte der Herr von Bruchtal besorgt. Er nickte und schloß kurz die Augen. „Habt Ihr nicht mitbekommen, dass Ihr eine Wunde an der Lende hattet?" „Nein.", stieß Haldir zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Elrond schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Celeborn musterte seinen Captain nachdenklich.  
  
In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Laifennas trat herein und verneigte sich kurz vor Elrond, Celeborn und Haldir. „Dies ist meine Beraterin Lady Laifennas."„Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, Lady.", begrüßte er sie. Sie lächelte ihn kurz zu. „Wo habt Ihr denn Ithil gelassen?", fragte Lord Celeborn nach als ihm auffiel, dass der Kleine nicht mit herein gekommen war. „Er kommt gleich."  
  
Kurze Zeit später trat Ithil ein und warf sich freudestrahlend in Haldirs Arme. „Warst du auch artig?"„Ja, Ada....Angst als du geschlafen hast.", sagte er leise. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Ithil. Ich war nur so schrecklich müde."Ithil schaute seinen Vater an und sprach weiter: „Tante Laifennas ist nett!"Haldirs Augenbraue zog sich wie von selbst hoch. „Du meinst wohl Lady-", weiter kam er nicht, da ihm Ithil das Wort abschnitt. „Nein, Ada. Sie ist doch deine Schwester!"  
  
Haldir blickte Laifennas entgeistert an. Sie sah zu Boden und eine peinliche Stille trat ein.  
  
.......................  
  
wenn ihr Wünsche oder Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, dann meldet euch bei mir! ^^ 


	3. Familienbande

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
@LittleLion1: Dankeschön für dein Review. Ich habe mir sehr darüber gefreut und ich hoffe, dass du weiterhin viel Spaß haben wirst. ^^  
  
@Renawitch: Danke auch für dein Review! ^^ Das versteh ich auch nicht! *g* Ich nahm an, dass sie so einen Monat unterwegs sind, da sie zu Fuß und durch den Schneesturm aufgehalten wurden! Na ja, mit Ithil hab ich noch etwas vor, deswegen ist er so begabt! ^^  
  
Kapitel 3 – Familienbande  
  
„Ithil, möchtest du, dass ich dir Imladris zeige?", durchbrach Elrond die Stille. Laifennas sah ihn dankend an. „Ja!", rief Ithil und sprang vom Bett. „Komm! Ich bringe dich in den Garten."„Ich werde mitkommen, Elrond.", erwiderte Celeborn. Als die drei endlich draußen waren, entstand wieder eine unangenehme Stille.  
  
„Schwester, Lady Laifennas?", vernahm sie Haldirs zweifelnde Stimme. Sie räusperte sich kurz und nickte. „Wer sind eure Eltern?"„Meine Mutter ist Lady Velosswen und mein Vater war Hebrimbor."Haldir schluckte sichtlich. Er konnte es nicht fassen.  
  
„Vater erschien mir vor einigen Tagen. Er meinte, dass du kommen würdest.", versuchte Laifennas ihn zu beruhigen. Haldir schwieg und mit durchdringendem Blick musterte er sie. Laifennas hatte, wie er selbst, langes fast silbriges Haar und ihre Augen waren grau, wie die der meisten Noldor. „Lady....", begann er, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen. „Nennt mich nicht Lady, Haldir. Wir sind Geschwister und können auf Titel verzichten." „Es fällt mir schwer, dass zu glauben, Laifennas."  
  
Sie lächelte sanft und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Vater war ein sehr weitsichtiger Mann. Auch das sagte er mir."Haldir schaute zum Fenster raus und war in Gedanken versunken. „Ich weiß nicht, was in Lorien geschehen ist und ich werde dich auch nicht danach fragen, aber bitte gib mir eine Chance!"Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Reue an.  
  
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Diener trat herein. „Lady Laifennas, dass Zimmer ist hergerichtet für den Gast."„Danke.... Stellt doch bitte noch ein zusätzliches Bett hinein."„Sehr wohl, Lady."„Warum?", wollte Haldir wissen und richtete sich etwas auf. Sofort durchliefen ihn erneut unvorstellbare Schmerzen, doch er versuchte sie, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren. „Ich dachte, dass dein Sohn bei dir schlafen will bis ihr euch eingelebt habt."  
  
Haldir nickte nur und atmete tief durch. „Ihr könnt gehen!", sagte sie zu dem Diener und dieser verschwand augenblicklich. Laifennas blickte ihn besorgt an, denn ihr blieben seine Schmerzen nicht verborgen. „Geht es wieder?"„Ich denke schon.", stieß er hervor. „Wie ist das passiert?"„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht als die Trolle hinter uns her waren."„Lord Elrond meinte, dass die Wunde von einem Schwert oder Messer herrühren würde."„Das kann nicht sein... Wir waren mindestens sechs Wochen unterwegs. Die Wunde wäre mir aufgefallen.", erklärte Haldir und erinnerte sich an den Kampf mit Amaethon zurück.  
  
„Der Schnitt war nicht allzu tief, dennoch hat sie sich auf dem Weg hierher entzündet. Du kannst froh sein, dass du keine Blutvergiftung bekommen hast. Dazu kommt noch der anstrengende Weg hierher und der wenige Schlaf. Dein Körper konnte einfach nicht mehr.... Soll ich dir etwas zu essen bringen?", sagte Laifennas. „Ich habe keinen Hunger."„Du musst etwas essen. Du hast auf dem Weg hierher schon kaum was zu dir genommen...."„Hat dir das Ithil erzählt?", fragte Haldir barsch.  
  
Laifennas nickte. „Du bist nicht meine Mutter!"„Ich weiß, Haldir.", sprach sie und berührte sanft seine Wange. Haldir drehte seinen Kopf wieder zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Laifennas studierte seine Augen und rutschte näher. Als sie nur mehr wenige Handbreit vor ihm saß, schaute er sie wieder an. Sie bemerkte, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen angesammelt hatten. Laifennas zog ihn in ihre Arme und strich über sein silbriges Haar.  
  
Unter schluchzen meinte Haldir: „Sie ist tot.... Sie ist tot.... Warum?.... Warum nur?"„Wer ist sie?"„Gloredhel, meine Gemahlin.... Sie wurde.... ermordet...."Laifennas erschrak. Mit so etwas hatte sie gerechnet, aber nie geglaubt, dass es tatsächlich passieren konnte. „Von wem?", fragte sie daher. „Amaethon!", stieß Haldir hervor. Laifennas versteifte sich als sie das hörte. „Was?", entfuhr es ihr.  
  
„Kennst du ihn auch?", fragte Haldir und schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. „Ja, fast alle Bruchtal-Elben kannten ihn. Vor dreißig Jahren war er bei uns zu Besuch. Wir lernten uns kennen und.... lieben!"Haldir zog sie auf Armlänge von sich und schaute ihr entsetzt in die Augen. „Ich war jung, naiv.... Er.... sagte mir, dass er mich lieben würde und ich war.... blind. Nach ein oder zwei Jahren trennte er sich dann von mir – mit der Begründung, dass alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen wäre, nicht mehr...."Nun fing Laifennas an zu schluchzen und fiel in Haldirs Arme. „Das tut mir leid....", erwiderte er und strich ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sie waren sich doch ähnlicher als er dachte. „Was hat er in Lorien angestellt?", schniefte Laifennas an seiner Schulter. „Er war mit Morwen, einer Bruchtal-Elbin zusammen...."„Was ist geschehen, dass sie sich getrennt haben?"„Er.... hatte nicht nur Gloredhel sondern auch Morwen getötet.... und viele andere Elben...."Laifennas sah ihn entsetzt an. „Bei Eru! Hat er seine Strafe.... dafür.... bekommen?"„Ja."„Wie?", fragte sie neugierig. Sie wusste ja nicht, dass Haldir Selbstjustiz gemacht und ihn getötet hatte in einem Duell.  
  
Haldir schluckte. „Das spielt keine Rolle, Laifennas.... Trockne deine Tränen. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du ihm hinterher trauerst!"Sie schniefte und erhob sich. „Ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
  
..................  
  
Elrond und Celeborn waren so freundlich gewesen und hatten Ithil das Haus und den Garten gezeigt. Ithil blickte sich interessiert um, nachdem die älteren Elben gegangen waren wegen wichtiger Besprechungen – wie Elrond sagte. Ithil verstand davon nichts. Er saß auf einer Wiese, auf der gelbe Nelken wuchsen. In seiner Nähe befand sich ein gewaltiger Wasserfall, der in einem See mündete. In diesem See badete ein Elbenmädchen von schätzungsweise dreißig Jahren (ungefähr fünf Menschenjahre).  
  
Ab und zu schaute Ithil verstohlen zu ihr rüber – sie tat dasselbe. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sahen beide ganz schnell in eine andere Richtung. Die Kleine zog sich ihr hellgrünes Kleid über und ging auf ihn zu. Ithil sah hoch als sie vor ihm stehen blieb.  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte sie neugierig und setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras. „Ithil und du?"„Elenya."Die beiden musterten sich. Elenya hatte goldblondes Haar und grüne Augen. Er hingegen hatte beinahe silbriges Haar und blaue Augen. Sie kicherte plötzlich, nahm seine Hand und zog Ithil mit sich.  
  
............................ 


	4. Die Erscheinung

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
@LittleLion1: danke für dein Review! ^^ deine frage versuche ich im nächsten Kapitel zu klären, ok?  
  
Kapitel 4 – Die Erscheinung  
  
Haldir konnte sich endlich erholen von den Strapazen der Wanderung. Seit Tagen schlief er, um die Schmerzlinderung durch den Heilschlaf zu beschleunigen. Er erwachte, als ihn eine sanfte Brise übers Gesicht wehte. Haldir blinzelte verschlafen und als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand, weiteten sich seine Augen.  
  
„Haldir.", sagte sie sanft. Er starrte sie einfach nur an. Wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst!? „Ich bin hier, um die einen Auftrag zu geben, da es dir besser geht. Suche in Elronds Bibliothek nach der Prophezeiung von Dagnir (Verderben)!"„Warum?", hörte sich Haldir wie aus großer Entfernung fragen. „Lies sie dir genau durch und du weißt, was zu tun ist. Ich darf dir nicht mehr verraten."  
  
Haldir schloß die Augen kurz und öffnete sie schnell wieder. Sie stand immer noch vor seinem Bett. Er richtete sich auf und ergriff ihre Hand, um zu sehen ob sie real war. Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn sie wieder gehen würde? Würde er wieder Trübsal blasen? Würde sie wieder kommen? Sacht streichelte sie über seine Wange. „Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst.", beantwortete sie seine Gedanken.  
  
„Ich brauche dich jetzt und für immer!"„Ich muss gehen. Die Valar haben mir nur einen kurzen Aufenthalt gegönnt, um dir deine Aufgabe zu übertragen."Haldir reagierte fast panisch und zog sie weiter runter. „Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!", flehte er. „Das kannst du nicht. Ich warte in Valinor auf dich...."Schnell hatte er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Wie angenehm es doch war. Er wollte nie wieder aufhören sie zu küssen, aber sie drückte ihn schließlich in die Kissen zurück und erhob sich.  
  
„Haldir, mach uns den Abschied nicht noch schwerer!", meinte sie und Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Vertrau Laifennas, sie wird dir bei deiner Suche sicher helfen."Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um. „Gloredhel!", schrie Haldir beinahe. „Ich liebe dich!"Gloredhel blickte über ihre Schulter und sprach: „Ich liebe dich auch, melethron, an-uir (für immer). Namárie! Denk an deinen Auftrag, Haldir."und verschwand, so wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Er strich sich durchs Haar, schloß die Augen und sich Gloredhel in Lorien vor, als sie den Bund eingegangen waren. Ihr Haar schimmerte wie Gold, wenn die Sonne darauf schien. Ihre Augen waren so blau wie das Meer und ihre Haut war weich wie Seide. Sie war einfach wunderschön an diesem Tag. Er war der glücklichste Elb Loriens als sie einwilligte, ihn zu heiraten.  
  
Sofort tauchten die Bilder von Ithil auf. Wie er ihn im Arm hielt und leise vorsang und Gloredhel ihm lächelnd dabei zusah. Doch auch weniger angenehme Bilder tauchten auf. Wie sie in seinen Armen lag und keuchte: „Verzeih mir....". Er hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt als sie endlich von ihren Schmerzen befreit wurde. Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so wollte er Gloredhel nicht in Erinnerung behalten. Er öffnete seine Augen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt besser, seitdem sie da war. Es ging ihr also gut in Mandos Hallen.  
  
Haldir schaute sich um und bemerkte eine kleine Glocke, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er ergriff sie und läutete kurz. Sofort erschien ein Diener und verneigte sich. „Was wünscht ihr, Lord Haldir?"„Könntet Ihr mir etwas zu essen bringen?"„Sehr wohl, Lord.", antwortete der Diener und verschwand wieder.  
  
Haldir betrachtete unterdessen weiter das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand. Es hatte beigefarbene Wände und riesige Fenster. Wenn man hinaus blickte, sah man einen gewaltigen Wasserfall, der in einem See mündete. Etwas weiter weg, stand ein kleines Wäldchen mit roten und orangenen Blättern, durch dieses floss ein kleiner Fluss, der vermutlich vom See abzweigte. Im Zimmer hing ein Gemälde von Imladris, daneben stand ein kleiner Tisch mit Stuhl – alles sehr kunstvoll geschnitzt und mit elbischen Zeichen versehen.  
  
Als er zur Tür schaute, trat Laifennas mit einem Tablett ein. „Wie ich hörte, bist du endlich erwacht und hast Hunger."Er nickte bloß und nahm das Tablett entgegen. „Wie geht es dir denn? Hat der Heilschlaf Wirkung gezeigt?"„Ja, ich denke schon. Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?", fragte Haldir und nahm eine Scheibe Brot in die Hand. „Du hast mindestens drei Tage durchgeschlafen. Ithil hat sich Sorgen gemacht, aber ich habe ihn beruhigen können.", schmunzelte Laifennas.  
  
Sie schwieg, während Haldir begann zu essen. „Hast du dich von dem Schock erholen können?", wollte Haldir wissen. „Ja, so einigermaßen. Das hat mich schon ziemlich umgehauen, was du mir da erzählt hast."„Das tut mir leid, aber du wolltest es ja wissen...."Dafür bekam er einen freundschaftlichen Rippenstoß von ihr. Als er fertig war, blickte er sie an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Vater mal zu Besuch in Bruchtal war."„Ja, du warst vielleicht 300 Jahre und Vater musste als Botschafter nach Imladris. Dort traf er dann meine Mutter. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob deine Mutter schon nach Valinor aufgebrochen war...."  
  
„Nein, sie entschied sich erst dafür, als ich um die tausend war."„Dann wusste sie von mir?", wollte Laifennas wissen. „Ich weiß nicht."Sie schwiegen eine Weile. „Wusste es deine Mutter, dass Vater zu der Zeit schon zwei Söhne hatte?", fragte Haldir nach. „Ja. Sie hatte es mir damals auch erklärt. Unsere verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen sind sehr konfus, musst du wissen."„Warum das?"„Dass erklärt dir lieber ein anderer....", grinste sie und sah zum Fenster raus.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein!", sagte Haldir und erblickte eine Noldor mit einem gelbfarbenen Kleid. „Was kann ich für euch tun?"Laifennas erblickte Ithil, der gerade mit Elenya Fangen spielte. „Ich bin Velosswen und es freut mich euch endlich kennen zu lernen."Haldir schaute sie überrascht an. Laifennas erwachte aus ihrer Trance, als er ihren Arm berührte. „Mutter?", fragte sie und wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit Haldir.  
  
........................ 


	5. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
@ all: wenn Velosswen erzählt, könnte es etwas kompliziert werden. Hab es schon versucht umzuschreiben, hoffentlich seht ihr durch, wenn nicht, dann könnt ihr mich ruhig fragen und ich löse dann auf! ^^  
  
@ LittleLion: danke für dein review. das wird sich in diesem Kapitel klären, wie er sie bekommt und im nächsten, was drin steht.  
  
Kapitel 5 – Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich!  
  
„Ich bin hier, um etwas aufzuklären.", meinte Velosswen. „Und was?", fragte Haldir und sprach genau das aus, was Laifennas dachte. „Eure Gemahlin war Gloredhel, nicht wahr?"„Ja, sie wurde von Gorlim und Uruviel adoptiert." Velosswen lächelte bitter. „Gloredhel war meine Tochter...."„Was?", entfuhr es Haldir skeptisch.  
  
„Ich lebte schon lange hier als euer Vater Hebrimbor wegen eines Auftrages nach Bruchtal kam. Ich wusste, dass er zu dieser Zeit schon zwei Söhne hatte, aber es spielte für mich keine Rolle und für ihn auch nicht.... Als sein Auftrag erledigt war, verschwand er wieder nach Lorien und ließ mich mit Laifennas alleine. Später lernte ich Gorlim kennen und schenkte Gloredhel das Licht der Welt. Doch er betrog mich mit Uruviel, woraufhin ich mich von ihm trennte. Leider war Gorlim so gerissen und nahm Gloredhel mit nach Lorien, ohne das ich es wusste und verhindern konnte....  
  
„War es Rache, weil du dich von ihm getrennt hast?", wollte Laifennas wissen. „Ich denke schon....", seufzte Velosswen. „Das hört sich vielleicht ziemlich seltsam an, aber wir sind demzufolge alle miteinander verwandt, Haldir...."Laifennas sah Haldir mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wie sah Gloredhel aus?"„Sie hatte goldblondes Haar, blaue Augen, marmorne Haut. Sie war unglaublich schön....", antwortete Haldir. „Ihr habt sie sehr geliebt, nicht wahr?"Er nickte und schaute kurz Laifennas an. „Sie wäre sicherlich glücklich geworden....", meinte Velosswen und es bildeten sich langsam Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ihr habt aber noch euren Enkel Ithil."  
  
Sie nickte. „Ich habe auch noch Laifennas Tochter Elenya."„Tochter?", fragte Haldir und wandte sich Laifennas zu. „Ja.... Amaethons Tochter....", antwortete sie leise und senkte den Kopf. „Dass ist zuviel für mich.", seufzte Haldir und drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Dann lassen wir euch lieber allein.", entschied Velosswen und schob ihre Tochter aus dem Zimmer.  
  
.................  
  
„Warum hast du ihm das alles erzählt? Er war doch gerade erst aus seinem Heilschlaf erwacht!", fuhr Laifennas ihre Mutter an, nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren. „Laifennas, beruhig dich! Wann hätte ich es ihm denn sonst sagen sollen?"„Warum hast du es Haldir überhaupt erzählt, dass Gloredhel meine Schwester war?", fragte sie noch immer aufgebracht. „Er hat ein Recht es zu erfahren, findest du nicht?", stellte Velosswen eine Gegenfrage.  
  
„Dass mit meiner Tochter hättest du nicht erwähnen brauchen. Schließlich hat Amaethon doch Gloredhel getötet!"Velosswen sah ihre Tochter überrascht an. „Dass wusste ich noch gar nicht.... Er war mir sowieso unsympathisch...." „Verstehst du das nicht, Naneth? Er verachtet Amaethon für das was er getan hat – und ich ihn auch!", fiel sie ihrer Mutter ins Wort. Velosswen trat auf ihre Tochter zu und legte ihre den Arm auf die Schulter. „Wir können nichts mehr daran ändern, Laifennas. Lass es gut sein!"  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Die Valar sind grausam....", murmelte Laifennas als ihre Mutter den Raum verlassen hatte. Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich in Lord Elronds Bibliothek befand. Sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und nickte kurz ein. Laifennas schreckte erst hoch als eine Elbin vor ihr stand und sie vorsichtig wach rüttelte.  
  
„Was....Wer sind sie?", fragte sie noch schläfrig. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Ihnen, könnten Sie Haldir dieses Manuskript geben?"Laifennas strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und musterte die Elbin. Sie kannte diese Frau nicht. Wahrscheinlich war sie gar nicht aus Bruchtal. „Ja, könnt ich. Aber wer sind Sie?"„Mein Name spielt keine Rolle. Bitte übergeben Sie ihm diese Schriftrollen und sagen Sie ihm, dass sie wichtig sind."Laifennas war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, aber was sollte sie tun? „Ich habe euch hier noch nie gesehen.", begann sie schließlich eine Konversation mit der Elbin zu führen. „Ich bin nicht von hier, Lady Laifennas."„Woher seit Ihr dann, Lady....?"„Das ist nicht von Belang. Wenn Ihr mich bitte entschuldigt?", erwiderte die Elbin ohne auf ihre Frage näher einzugehen. Laifennas stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Wer seit Ihr?"„Ich bin niemand.... Im Grunde lebe ich noch nicht einmal mehr...."„Was?", verstand Laifennas nicht.  
  
Sprach die Frau in Rätseln? „Wenn Ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt.... Ich bin Gloredhel!"Laifennas Augen weiteten sich bis ins Unermessliche. „Das ist unmöglich...."„Ich wurde nur hierher geschickt, um dieses Buch zu übergeben.... Ich wollte dich damit nicht schockieren – wirklich nicht." Laifennas wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Ihr fiel auf, dass Haldir Recht hatte. Sie war wirklich unglaublich schön. „Ich werde ihm das Buch geben.", hörte sie sich fragen.  
  
„Danke, dass wäre sehr nett von dir.... Ich muss wieder zurück."Laifennas nickte und ergriff das Buch, dass Gloredhel noch immer in der Hand hielt. Als sie aufblickte, verschwand ihre Schwester mit einem Lächeln. Elronds Beraterin fragte sich, ob sie tatsächlich real war.  
  
....................  
  
„Hast du ihm das Buch gebracht?", fragte Hebrimbor und lehnte sich zurück als Gloredhel auftauchte. „Ich habe es Laifennas gegeben."„Weiß sie es?", wollte nun Rumil wissen und blickte hoch als er einen Zug auf dem Schachbrett gemacht hatte. „Was soll sie wissen? Dass ich eigentlich tot bin oder dass ich ihre Schwester bin?", meinte Gloredhel und setzte sich zu den dreien. „Beides!", meldete sich auch Orophin zu Wort. „Ich musste es ihr erzählen, sonst hätte sie mich nicht durchgelassen...."„Das ist das geringste Problem. Du hättest dich nur auflösen brauchen.", erklärte Hebrimbor. „Sie hätte einen Schock bekommen und sich davon nie wieder erholt. Schließlich hat sie mich noch nie gesehen!"„Wann auch?", murmelte Orophin und brachte Rumil in eine missliche Lage als er seinen Läufer nahm.  
  
„Und dass ich ihre Schwester bin, weiß sie von Velosswen."Hebrimbor seufzte gedankenverloren, als er ihren Namen hörte. „Vater?", fragte Orophin und sah kurz auf. „Hm?"„Lass uns an deinen Erinnerungen teilhaben."„Lieber nicht, Orophin..."„Ich möchte Haldir auch mal erscheinen. Alle durften, nur ich nicht!"Hebrimbor, Orophin und Gloredhel begannen schallend loszulachen. „WAS?"„Du hättest dich mal hören sollen....", lachte sein Vater. „Du klangst wie damals, als du sechzig warst....", grinste Orophin. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Weil du der Jüngste von uns bist.", neckte Gloredhel ihn.  
  
„Ich durfte Haldir auch noch nicht erscheinen.", bemerkte Hebrimbor. „Dafür aber Gloredhel und Laifennas."„Jetzt streitet euch nicht. Die Valar entscheiden jedes Mal darüber, wen sie schicken.", sprach Gloredhel sanft. „Ich glaube eher, dass sie Lose ziehen oder Flaschen drehen..."Um die Diskussion auf etwas anderes zu lenken, fragte Orophin: „ Was ist das überhaupt für eine Prophezeiung?"„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es scheint alles eingetreten zu sein, was darin stand, sonst wären die Valar nicht so erpicht drauf, dass er sie erfüllt.", antwortete Hebrimbor. „Wer weiß was darin steht.... SCHACH", murmelte Rumil und grinste Orophin hämisch an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es schon gehört habt, aber Manwe denkt über Melkors Freilassung nach...."„WAS?", riefen Orophin, Rumil und Gloredhel wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Ihr wisst, dass er zuviel Böses in sich hat und versuchen wird die Elben wieder zu vernichten...."„Was ist, wenn Sauron sich mit ihm verbündet?", sprach Rumil aus, was alle befürchteten. „Dann haben wir alle ein Problem!" „Wir können nur hoffen und beten, dass Manwe sich nicht dafür entscheidet.", entgegnete Gloredhel. Plötzlich erschien Mandos mit niedergeschlagener Miene in dem kleinen Saal. „Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte Hebrimbor. „Sehr schlechte. Manwe will Melkor heute noch freilassen. Fragt mich nicht, wann!"„Melkor hat ihn doch schon zweimal ausgetrickst.... MATT", meinte Orophin und schaute Mandos an. „Ich weiß, doch...."Er verstummt sofort, als Melkor neben ihm erschien.  
  
........................... 


	6. Prophezeiungen und Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
LittleLion: Dankeschön, ist echt lieb von dir!   
  
**Kapitel 6 – Prophezeiungen und Erinnerungen**  
  
Haldir und Laifennas saßen am großen Lesetisch und werteten die Prophezeiung, die sich vor ihnen befand, aus. Haldir massierte sich genervt die Schläfen während seine Schwester versuchte den näheren Sinn zu erfassen. „So wie ich das verstehe, werden sich zwei Feinde verbünden, die Welt wird untergehen und der „Eine"wird der Auserwählte sein und die Feinde besiegen."  
  
„Und wer sind diese Feinde?"„Hm, ich weiß es nicht. Aber der eine ist bestimmt Sauron...."Der Galadhrim mit den silbernen Haaren blickte unschlüssig auf die Pergamente vor sich. „Wir haben es mit zwei mächtigen Feinden zu tun, Haldir. Wir müssen den Auserwählten finden!"„Gibt es keinen Hinweis auf den „Einen"?"Laifennas durchwühlte ihre Aufzeichnungen. „Ich habe jedenfalls keinen gefunden – er muss nur reinen Herzens sein." Haldir lehnte sich zurück und meinte: „ Der Verfasser der Prophezeiung hätte wenigstens daran denken können ihn genauer zu beschreiben...."  
  
Laifennas sah auf. „Vielleicht bist du es...."„Wie kommst du darauf?"„Warum wollte Gloredhel wohl, dass ich sie dir gebe?", fragte sie und bemerkte Haldirs sprachlosen Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie war bei dir?"Seine Schwester nickte nur und schrieb schnell etwas in ihre Aufzeichnungen. Es war ihr irgendwie peinlich darüber zu reden. Doch Haldir ließ nicht locker „Was hat sie gesagt?"„Nur, dass sie von den Valar geschickt wurde, um dir die Prophezeiung zu geben."  
  
Er ergriff die Prophezeiung, lehnte sich zurück und las sie sich noch einmal laut durch: „Zwei böse Mächte, groß an Kraft, werden des Weltens Ende einleiten. Nur der Auserwählte wir deren Macht brechen können, wenn er reinen Herzens ist. In der letzten Schlacht von Mittelerde wird er ein großes Opfer bringen müssen, aber am Ende wird der „Eine"siegreich hervorgehen und das Böse für alle Zeiten besiegen!"„Es wird zum Krieg kommen, Haldir."  
  
„Ich weiß, doch vielleicht können wir ihn abwenden."„Glaubst du wirklich? Die letzte Schlacht von Mittelerde.... Welches Opfer der Auserwählte wohl bringen muss....", murmelte Laifennas und rieb sich nachdenklich ihr Kinn.  
  
Celeborn betrat die Bibliothek und setzte sich zu den beiden. „Habt ihr etwas Neues herausgefunden?"„Nein, wir kommen einfach nicht weiter....", seufzte sie. „Was ihr mir bereits berichtet habt, lässt nur eins vermuten.... Die letzte Schlacht wird nicht sobald ausgerufen werden. Wenn Sauron der eine Gegner ist, wovon ich überzeugt bin, wird er Zeit brauchen sich einen Plan auszudenken.... Und ohne seinen Ring kann er nicht viel ausrichten. Der zweite Feind wird versuchen sich mit ihm zu verbünden, was wiederum dauert...."  
  
„Es kann Jahre dauern bis Sauron soweit ist, Lord Celeborn."„Ich weiß, Captain. Doch wir sollten immer damit rechnen, dass er es eher schaffen könnte."„Wenn es euch recht ist, ziehe ich mich jetzt in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich muss über viele Dinge nachdenken."Celeborn nickte zustimmend. Haldir erhob sich und verneigte sich kurz vor seinem Lord. Als er an der Tür angekommen war, meinte Celeborn noch: „Wir stehen jederzeit hinter euch, Captain Haldir, wenn der Krieg ausgerufen wird!"  
  
Der Galadhrim drehte sich nicht um, sondern nickte nur. Er atmete tief durch, als er draußen war. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Kopf. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet der Auserwählte sein? Warum musste ihm immer so etwas passieren? Völlig in Gedanken stieß er mit jemanden zusammen.  
  
Als sie sich aufgerappelt hatten, stellte Haldir fest, dass es ein Mensch war, mit dem er zusammengekracht war. „Verzeiht, ich habe nicht aufgepasst.", entschuldigte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann mit den blauen Augen. „Es war mein Fehler.... Mein Name ist Haldir und eurer?"„Aragorn von den Dunédain. Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."Haldir lächelte freundlich. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", erwiderte er mit einem Kopfnicken und bog um die nächste Ecke, um zu seinem Zimmer zurückzukehren.  
  
.......................  
  
Elenya und Ithil saßen sich gegenüber am großen Lesetisch während Laifennas noch immer ihre Aufzeichnungen mit der Prophezeiung voll schrieb. Elenya las den Kampf von Glorfindel mit dem Balrog und Ithil malte ein Bild, dass er seinem Vater schenken wollte. Erestor ‚bewachte' die beiden kleinen, damit Laifennas sich voll und ganz auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fragte Erestor, der sich gerade über Elenyas Schulter beugte: „Macht sie Fortschritte?"„Ja, dass tut sie. Aber sie ist noch jung und sollte es nicht übertreiben."Dafür bekam er einen dankbaren Blick von Elenya zugeworfen. „Danke für diese weisen Worte.", grinste sie verschmitzt und betrachtete fragend das Bild von Ithil.  
  
Er hatte Flammen in einem Wald gezeichnet, dazu noch zwei Strichmännchen, die sich an der Hand hielten und ein anderes, dass über den beiden stand und winkte. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie und deutete auf das obige Männchen. „Das ist Nana.... Sie war da als wir aus Lorien geflohen sind und hat Onkel Orophin geschickt, um uns zu leiten."Laifennas bemerkte Erestors Blick auf sich ruhen und zog nur beide Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Geht das, Naneth?", fragte Elenya verunsichert und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Es ist möglich, Kleines.", antwortete ihre Mutter nach einer Weile. „Ada ist mir erschienen!", stieß sie erfreut aus. „Was?"„Ja, schon etwas länger her...."„Hat er etwas zu dir gesagt?"  
  
_FLASHBACK_  
  
Elenya POV  
  
Es begann vor vielleicht fünf Wochen. Ich lag im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen, weil es schrecklich gewitterte. Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster und ich zog mir die Decke fester um meinen Körper. Ich hatte Angst, dass ein Blitz einschlagen könnte. Als ich zum Fenster blickte, hörte ich einen lauten Knall. Erschrocken wich ich zurück – doch es saß jemand hinter mir und ich schrie auf.  
  
Ich blickte schnell nach hinten und erkannte Ada. Er lächelte sanft und strich mir einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ada muss meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben. „Ja, ich bin hier.... Leg dich wieder schlafen."„Ich habe Angst!"„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich bleibe solange hier bis das Gewitter vorbei ist!"  
  
Ich legte mich wieder hin und kuschelte mich in meine Decke. „Ada, warum bist du fortgegangen?"Er rang um seine Fassung und setzte sich neben mich. „Weil.... Weil ich im Düsterwald gebraucht wurde."„Du bist nie wieder zurückgekommen! Hast mir keinen Brief geschrieben und Nana auch nicht!"Ich war den Tränen nahe als er mich in den Arm nahm. „Es tut mir alles so leid, was ich euch beiden damit angetan habe.... Vergibst du mir, Elenya?"  
  
Seine Stimme klang tränenerstickt und als ich hochblickte, sah ich ihn weinen. „Ich bin ein schlechter Elb.... Es tut mir leid....", schluchzte Ada. Ich schaute ihn fragend an. „Ich vergebe dir, doch so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht...."Er fiel mir ins Wort. „Ich werde dich und deine Mutter nie wieder besuchen können.... Ich darf nicht, wurde mir gesagt.... Sag Nana, dass es mir leid tut und sie die Einzige ist, die ich je liebte."  
  
Ich nickte. Ada zog mich auf Armlänge von sich und musterte mich. „Warum darfst du uns nicht mehr besuchen?"„Ich habe böse Dinge getan, für die ich jetzt bestraft werde.... Ich liebe dich, Kleines."Dann gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, strich mir über mein blondes Haar und erhob sich. „Wohin gehst du?"„Zurück nach Valinor, Elenya. Vielleicht sehen wir uns dort wieder....", sagte er und war plötzlich verschwunden.  
  
_FLASHBACK ENDE_  
  
„Ich dachte später, dass es ein Traum gewesen war."Elenyas Blick fiel auf ihre Mutter. „Nana?"„Oh, und was er für böse Dinge getan hat....", murmelte Laifennas sarkastisch. „Ada liebt dich doch!"„Dass macht seine Taten auch nicht ungeschehen!", fuhr sie Elenya an. Die Kleine blickte hilfesuchend zu Erestor, der die beiden beobachtete.  
  
„Geht es gerade um Amaethon?", hörte Laifennas plötzlich Haldirs Stimme hinter sich. Erestor fand, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen und nahm Ithil auf den Arm und ergriff Elenyas Hand. Schließlich sollten die Kinder nicht hören, was hier diskutiert wurde. „Wir lassen euch besser allein.", sagte er und verschwand mit den Kindern aus der Bibliothek.  
  
Haldir setzte sich neben seine Schwester und sah sie eingehend an. „Wie viel hast du gehört?"„Nur, dass es um Amaethon vermutlich ging und dass er dich liebt....", antwortete er ihr. „Sie hat mir von ihrer Begegnung mit Amaethon berichtet, dass es ihm leid täte und er böse Dinge getan hätte...." Haldir schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie er ihr erscheinen konnte...."„Er ist gestorben....", stieß er unbeabsichtigt hervor. Laifennas hob eine Augenbraue. „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Ich nehme es an, da Lorien gebrannt hat....", versuchte sich Haldir herauszureden und wich ihrem Blick aus. Er bemerkte das Bild, dass Ithil gezeichnet hatte und musterte es schweigend. „Haldir? Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?", drängte sie ihn. Gerade als er zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte Haldir, um ihrer Frage auszuweichen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und herein trat eine blonde Elbin. „Niviene!", stieß er erfreut hervor.  
  
....................... 


	7. Freudiges Wiedersehen

_Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1_

_Anmerkung: Es sind zwei Jahre vergangen. Im Jahr 2962 TA _

**Kapitel 7 – Freudiges Wiedersehen**

Aragorn schlenderte durch die Gärten Bruchtals und bemerkte Haldir, der auf einer Bank saß. Er kam näher. „Darf ich euch Gesellschaft leisten?" „Natürlich." Sie schwiegen bis Haldir schließlich fragte: „ Ihr seit ein Mensch…. Warum seit Ihr dann nicht bei eurem Volk, Aragorn en Dunédain?" „Ich werde zu ihnen zurückkehren, aber vorher werde ich Mittelerde näher erkunden unter dem Namen Thorongli. Bald werde ich abreisen, Haldir."

„Seit Ihr nicht auch wegen Elronds Tochter Arwen hier?" Aragorn errötete leicht und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. „Wie kommt Ihr darauf?" „Ich habe euch beide mehrmals beobachten können, Aragorn. Und ich weiß, wie ein verliebtes Paar aussieht.", schmunzelte Haldir leicht. „Ich würde sie gerne heiraten, doch Lord Elrond, mein Ziehvater, will, dass ich erst König von Gondor und Arnor werde, bevor ich sie heiraten darf…. Und um dies zu erreichen, bereise ich die Länder des Westens und kämpfe für die freien Völker."

„Das ist ein nobler Zug von euch." „Und was macht Ihr hier in Bruchtal, Haldir ó Lórien?", wollte nun Aragorn wissen. „Ich wohne hier mit meinem Sohn nachdem Lorien vernichtet wurde…." „Das tut mir leid!" „Dass muss es euch nicht!", sagte Haldir sanft und blickte den Dunédain-Stammfürsten in die Augen. „Vielleicht wächst und gedeiht Lorien wieder. Ich werde auf meinen Reisen in Lorien vorbeischauen." „Dass ist gut möglich, dass es wieder nachwächst, aber ohne Nenya wird es nie wieder das sein, was es vorher war.", erwiderte Haldir bitter.

„Wie heißt euer Sohn?" „Ithil ist sein Name." „Dann seit Ihr hier wenigstens nicht ganz alleine. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es hier in Bruchtal?!", meinte Aragorn und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Es ist schön hier, doch die Wälder sind nicht die gleichen…." „Gibt es noch andere Galadhrims?" „Vereinzelt kommen noch einige Flüchtlinge aus dem Düsterwald, auch Galadhrims sind darunter. Aber die meisten haben sich nach Valinor aufgemacht, weil sie denken, dass sie dort sicher wären, vor einem möglichen Krieg gegen Sauron."

„Warum seit Ihr nicht nach Valinor?" Eine kurze Pause entstand. Haldir wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. „Ich wusste es damals nicht. Doch nun weiß ich, dass ich eine Prophezeiung erfüllen muss, die über das Schicksal Mittelerdes entscheidet!" „Wenn Ihr es wollt, Haldir. Dann werde ich euch dabei unterstützen." Haldir nickte erleichtert.

„Aragorn!", drang eine aufgeregte Stimme an ihre Ohren. „Legolas!", stieß der Angesprochene erfreut hervor. Sie umarmten sich, was Haldir dazu brachte eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Es ist schön, dich hier zu sehen! Ich dachte, dass die Orks dich getötet hätten." Als sie sich wieder lösten, antwortete Legolas: „Ich habe bis zuletzt versucht den Düsterwald zu halten, doch es war vergebens…." „Wo befindet sich das Heer von Sauron jetzt?", fragte nun Haldir und erhob sich.

„Haldir! Es ist schön euch zu sehen. Ich habe die Nachricht von einem Boten erhalten, dass Lorien vernichtet wurde. Es tut mir leid! Und um eure Frage zu beantworten, dass Heer hat sich wieder nach Mordor zurückgezogen. Sie mussten herbe Verluste einstecken…. Hat die Herrin Galadriel überlebt?" „Dass weiß ich nicht, Legolas…. Sie war verschwunden als die ersten Fletts brannten." „Oh!", machte Legolas nur und die drei setzen sich wieder.

„Wo ist euer Vater, Legolas?" „Er ist noch im Düsterwald und hält die Stellung. Er will es nicht wahrhaben, dass sein Reich untergegangen ist!" „Ich kann ihn verstehen…. Auch ich habe gebraucht, um es einzusehen." Aragorn, Legolas und Haldir schwiegen. Keiner war dazu in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen, da niemand die Stille brechen wollte mit sinnlosem Geschwätz.

Anmerkung: Wir sind jetzt im Jahr 2965.

„Was sagt Ihr dazu, Lord Glorfindel?", wollte Laifennas wissen. Als er nicht reagierte, sah sie ihn fragend an. „Glorfindel?" Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte sie verwirrt an. „Was?" „Wie findet Ihr meinen Vorschlag?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage nochmals. Glorfindel kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und mied, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Verzeiht!", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Laifennas seufzte als Erestor ihm erklärte, was sie die gesamten drei Stunden besprochen hatten. Der Herr von Bruchtal schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben und machte kurzerhand weiter. „Besprechen wir ein anderes Thema…. König Thranduil hat sich dazu entschlossen, zusammen mit den wenigen Verbliebenen, nach Bruchtal aufzubrechen. Wir sollten alles vorbereiten…. Lord Erestor, ihr kümmert euch um die Gästezimmer. Macht es dem König und seinen Beratern so behaglich wie möglich. Lady Laifennas, ihr arrangiert die Willkommensfeier. Es darf an nichts fehlen. Und Lord Glorfindel…, " dieser wandte endlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Elrond zu, „Ihr werdet eine Eskorte für den König anführen und ihn sicher hierher geleiten. Alles verstanden? Dann mal los! Wir haben viel zu tun…."

Als Glorfindel nach draußen schritt, um die Soldaten auszuwählen, die ihm dabei begleiten würden, fragte Laifennas: „Was war vorhin los mit dir?" „Ach nichts…. Ich war in Gedanken." „Über drei Stunden lang? Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, Glorfindel!" „Es ist wirklich nichts. Du kannst mir glauben!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Laifennas blieb trotzdem misstrauisch.

In dem Moment bog Niviene um die Ecke. Sofort heftete sich Glorfindels Blick auf sie. Die Beraterin Elronds bemerkte es und stieß ihn an. Verwirrt blickte er sie an, denn ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass er Niviene die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Niviene lächelte beiden kurz zu und verschwand dann wieder.

Nach einer Weile meinte Laifennas: „Du hast dich in sie verliebt…." Glorfindel starrte nun wieder auf die Stelle, wo sie gerade entschwunden war und antwortete: „Ist das so offensichtlich?" „Ja, allerdings…. Soll ich ein gutes Wort für dich bei ihr einlegen?" Glorfindels goldblonder Kopf flog zu ihr. „Auf keinen Fall! Misch dich nicht ein, in Ordnung?" „Wie du willst…. Aber du solltest jetzt endlich deine Aufgabe erledigen.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

……………….

Alle Elben Bruchtals hatten sich versammelt, bis auf die Kinder, da sie noch zu klein waren. „Es freut uns, euch und eure Berater in Imladris willkommen zu heißen.", begrüßte Elrond seine Gäste und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem König des Düsterwalds. „Auch wir freuen uns, hier zu sein.", entgegnete dieser. „Lord Erestor wird euch zu euren Gemächern führen." Der schwarzhaarige Noldor trat vor und verneigte sich ebenfalls. Anschließend brachte er den König in seine Gemächer.

„Lord Elrond, da ich eine der Berater des Königs bin, wollte ich euch nur sagen, wenn Ihr Fragen an den König habt, dann stellt sie mir. Er möchte sich von den langwierigen Kämpfen erholen und Zeit mit seinem Sohn Legolas verbringen." „Und Ihr seid?" „Lady Tinúviel!" Die schwarzhaarige Elbin mit den grauen Augen deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Haldir, würdet Ihr die Lady in Ihre Räume bringen?" „Natürlich!"

………………

„Wie ist die Lage im Düsterwald?" „Nun, wie euch vielleicht Botschafter Legolas erzählt hat, konnten wir das Heer zurückschlagen. Leider wurde der Düsterwald stark dezimiert…." Sie blieben vor der Tür stehen und Tinúviel musterte ihn mit ihren grauen Augen. „Ihr seit ein Galadhrim.…" „Ja, Lady. Habt Ihr etwas gegen Galadhrims?" „Nein, warum sollte ich? Es war eine ganz normale Frage.…" Haldir merkte, dass er mit dieser Elbin schnell aneinander geraten könnte.

„Verzeiht, es war nicht meine Absicht, euch etwas zu unterstellen." Sie winkte ab. „Euer Name war Haldir oder?" Er nickte. „Darf ich euch so nennen oder bevorzugt Ihr einen Titel?", fragte sie und blickte in seine blauen Augen. „Nein, Lady Tinúviel. Ihr dürft mich bei meinem Namen nennen." „Gut, wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt?!" Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und bevor sie die Tür schloss, sagte sie noch: „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns auf dem Bankett sehen werden."

……………….

„Nein! Ich habe zu tun!" „Elladan, ich verlange doch gar nicht viel von dir! Du könntest mir auch einen Gefallen tun…." „Kannst du nicht Elrohir fragen?", wollte er genervt wissen und setzte sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete die Elbin vor sich. „Zu dir habe ich mehr Vertrauen als zu Elrohir. Du weißt, dass er sich gerne betrinkt…." „Laifennas!", stieß er seufzend hervor und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er hatte keine Lust auf diese endlosen Diskussionen mit ihr.

„Ich muss zu diesem Bankett. Ich habe auch keine Lust darauf, aber es ist meine Pflicht. Bitte Elladan!" „Nur wenn Elenya artig ist!", meinte er dann doch und hätte sich dafür schlagen können. „Mach dir keine Sorgen!", kam ihre sanfte Antwort. Elladan wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre, es weiter hinaus zu zögern, ehe er sich doch geschlagen geben müsse. „In Ordnung, ich passe auf sie auf!"

„Danke…. Ich bringe dir die beiden dann vorbei." „Die beiden?" Jetzt war Elladan schon etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er dachte, dass er nur auf Elenya aufpassen musste und nicht auf zwei! „Ithil…. Keine Sorge. Er wird sich ebenfalls benehmen, außerdem ist er erst 7 Jahre (ca. anderthalb Menschenjahre)!" „Aber nicht, wenn Elenya ihn zu irgendetwas anstachelt!" „Hast du etwa Angst vor zwei Kindern?", grinste sie frech. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber du weißt, dass Elenya mich nicht besonders mag…." „Dass bildest du dir nur ein, Elladan." „Wie auch immer, " er erhob sich und blieb vor ihr stehen, „Bring die beiden her!"

……………………….


	8. Das Bankett

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1

Irrlicht: klar gibt's mich noch! Unkraut vergeht nicht

Azazel: danke für dein Review und natürlich kann ich dir die neuen Chapis per mail schicken. gar kein Problem!

**Kapitel 8 – Das Bankett**

„Laifennas, du wirst die Tischdame von Lord Legandir sein.", sprach Elrond zu ihr als sie den Saal betreten hatte. „Wer ist das?" „Einer der Berater Thranduils." Laifennas nickte und Elrond wandte sich seinen anderen beiden Beratern zu. Sie schritt durch den mit Girlanden geschmückten Saal und setzte sich in einen beigefarbenen Sessel. Etwas später gesellte sich Tinúviel zu ihr. „Lady Laifennas." „Lady Tinúviel, " beide Damen bedachten sich mit einem kurzen nicken, bevor Laifennas fortfuhr, „Schön, dass Ihr auch gekommen seid…. Wer ist euer Tischherr?"

„Haldir. Ich hoffe, er hat nichts dagegen." „Sicherlich nicht. Kennt Ihr Lord Legandir?" Tinúviel hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, sehr gut sogar." „Wie ist er so?", fragte Laifennas weiter. „Er ist ein wirklich charmanter und höflicher Elb. Ihr werdet ihn mögen!" ‚Dein Wort in Valars Ohren!', dachte sie. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis schließlich Haldir eintrat. Am Eingang wurde ihm von Elrond gesagt, wer seine Tischdame sei. Leichtfüßig schritt er auf die beiden zu.

„Lady Tinúviel, es wäre mir eine Ehre!" Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, bleibe ich noch ein bisschen in der Gesellschaft eurer Schwester." Haldir nickte und ging zu Glorfindel, der ihn zu sich gewunken hatte. „Wird Lord Legandir etwas dagegen haben, dass ich –" „Überhaupt nicht. Warum sollte er? Verzeiht, dass ich euch unterbrochen habe."

Die Tür schwang auf und ein männlicher Elb mit langen braunen Haaren, die ihm weit über den Rücken flossen, und tiefblauen Augen, umrahmt von langen dunklen Wimpern, trat ein. Er war eine anmutig-aussehende Erscheinung und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Auch Laifennas konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden.

Der Elb blieb schließlich elegant vor den beiden Frauen stehen und verneigte sich kurz. Jetzt konnte sie ihn näher in Augenschein nehmen. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne mit schwarzen Verzierungen versehene Robe. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter hinauf. Zu seiner marmorfarbenen Haut, dem leicht spitzzulaufendem Kinn über seine vollen Lippen bis hin zu seinen saphirfarbenen Augen.

„Lady Tinúviel!", begrüßte er die dunkelhaarige Schöne aus dem Düsterwald. Er hatte eine wohlklingende melodische Stimme, die aber trotzdem Respekt einflößen konnte. „Lord Legandir! Es freut mich, dass Ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seit.", begrüßte sie ihn. ‚Das ist also Legandir!' Laifennas spürte, wie ihr wärmer wurde als er seinen Blick auf sie richtete. „Dies ist Lady Laifennas, eure Tischdame."

Nun musterte er sie genauso. Sie trug ein fliederfarbenes Kleid mit weißen langen Ärmeln. Auch sein Blick blieb bei ihren grauen Augen hängen. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Lady Laifennas." Galant streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus. Etwas zögerlich ergriff sie diese und stand auf. Legandir führte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Laifennas errötete leicht als sie sich vorstellte, wie sich diese Lippen wohl auf ihren Mund anfühlen würden.

Sie bemerkte das Zwinkern von Tinúviel, das sie Legandir zuwarf, nicht. Er lächelte sanft und führte Laifennas zum Tisch.

………………………

Elladan erzählte den beiden gerade eine spannende Geschichte, als es klopfte. Mürrisch stand er auf und öffnete die Tür zu einem Spalt. „Ich wollte dich abholen." „Ich gehen nicht zum Bankett!", antwortete er schlicht. „Warum?" „Ich muss …. Babysitten!" Elrohir grinste seinen ‚armen' Bruder an. „Na, wenn das so ist! Viel Spaß mit den Kleinen!"

Elladan knurrte ihn nur an und schloß die Tür. Hatte er erwähnt, dass er babysitten hasste? Elenya sah ihn mit großen Augen an während Ithil sich das Buch geschnappt hatte und die Bilder anguckte. Was sollte er jetzt eigentlich tun?

„Habt ihr Hunger?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem Elenya ihren Blick endlich von ihm abgewendet hatte. Ithil gab ihr das Buch und nickte eifrig. „Was willst du denn essen?" „Das solltest du ihn lieber nicht fragen.", meinte Elenya monoton und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Elladan seufzte nur und machte Ithil den Vorschlag: „Wie wäre es mit Obstsalat?" Der Kleine sah ihn nur misstrauisch an.

„Es schmeckt…. Sehr gut sogar. Ist mal was anderes als Kekse…." Ithil hob eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue. Elladan verzweifelte langsam bei diesem Kind und sah nur noch einen Ausweg. „Elenya, kannst du es ihm vielleicht schmackhaft machen? Ich gehe derweil das Essen holen."

Als er wiederkam, sprangen die beiden auf seinem Bett herum und hatten einen mordsmäßigen Spaß dabei. Seufzend stellte er das Essen auf den Tisch und räusperte sich laut. Sofort saßen die beiden am Tisch und aßen. Und Elladan hatte sich eine Verschnaufpause verdient.

………………..

Nachdem das Bankett zu Ende gegangen war, gingen Laifennas und Legandir spazieren. Sie drehten gerade eine Runde um den Brunnen, als Legandir fragte: „Verzeiht meine unhöfliche Frage, aber…. Seit Ihr an einen Elb gebunden?" Laifennas drehte sich zu ihm hin und antwortete: „Nein, nicht mehr und Ihr?" „Ich bin Thranduils Verteidigungsberater und war somit wohl öfter an den Grenzen als zu Hause, um den Düsterwald vor Orks zu schützen…. Ich könnte es meiner Frau nicht zumuten, solange wegzubleiben oder vielleicht sogar in Mandos Hallen einzugehen, ohne sie ein letztes Mal gesehen zu haben."

„Und was ist mit jetzt? Es gibt keinen Düsterwald mehr, den Sie beschützen müssten!" „Ich weiß nicht…. Wenn ich die Richtige finden würde…. Habt Ihr Kinder?", versuchte er geschickt das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich habe eine Tochter." „Wer ist ihr Vater, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Ihr dürft. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie ihn kennen…. Amaethon ist der Vater." „Amaethon aus dem Düsterwald?", fragte Legandir ungläubig als sich Laifennas nickend an den Rand des Brunnens setzte.

„Das hätte ich niemals vermutet, dass Ihr und dieser ….", er brach ab und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. „Es tut mir Leid…." „Ihr könnt ihn nicht leiden?!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Nein, sein arrogantes besserwisserisches Getue ging mir des Öfteren auf den Geist. Ich war froh, als er der Leibwächter von Botschafter Legolas wurde und nach Lorien ging…. Es ist seltsam gewesen, dass er nicht zurückgekehrt ist." „Er ist gestorben.", sagte sie tonlos und richtete ihren Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche. Legandir zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Thema wechseln…."

Laifennas nickte und er rückte etwas näher. „Wie alt ist eure Tochter?" „Sie ist 45 Jahre (etwa 8 Menschenjahre) und ihr Name ist Elenya." „Montag?", lächelte er ungläubig. „Ja, ich habe sie an einem Montag empfangen und an einem Montag geboren. Es war das nahe liegenste." „Ihr müsst sehr stolz auf sie sein." „Sie ist manchmal wie ihr Vater…. Schwer umgänglich." Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Wir kennen uns zwar erst seit ein paar Stunden, aber ich möchte Ihnen das ‚du' anbieten.", erklärte er und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Laifennas war darüber überrascht, denn normalerweise dauerte es Jahrzehnte bis man soweit war. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, Legandir." Er lächelte sanft und beugte sich vor, um ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Dabei blickte er Laifennas tief in die Augen.

Sie beugte sich ebenfalls etwas nach vorne und strich über seine seidenes Haar. Legandir kam ihr entgegen bis nur mehr wenige Handbreit zwischen ihnen waren. „Laifennas!", flüsterte er und streichelte ihre Wange. Sie schloß die Augen und flüsterte seinen Namen zurück. Als sie sich bewusst wurde, was sie gerade trieb, öffnete sie schnell wieder die Augen. „Ich muss meine Tochter zu Bett bringen. Du entschuldigst mich." Sie erhob sich und floh beinahe ins Haus zurück.

……………………………


	9. Jedem das seine

Ich bin von den Toten auferstanden und nach langer langer Zeit kommt hier nun das nächste Chapi.

Disclaimer: Siehe 1

Anmerkungen: Noch immer im Jahr 2965.

**Kapitel 9 – Jedem das seine**

Ithil schlief schon, als Elladan das Zimmer betrat und Elenya ihn mit kalten Augen musterte. „Was ist los, Elenya?" Sie stand auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. „Du nennst das hier ‚Babysitten'…." „Was ist daran falsch?", wollte er von ihr wissen, als sie endlich stehen blieb. „Ich bin 45 Jahre (rund 8 Menschenjahre) und kein Baby mehr wie Ithil!" Beleidigt setzte sie sich auf die, mit Leder überzogene, Couch.

Elladan wusste, dass er nun nicht mehr allzu viel machen könne. Beleidigt war sie ja schon und von daher versuchte er es mit einer Entschuldigung. „Für Entschuldigungen ist es zu spät….", sagte sie und ihre Stimme begann zu zittern. Schnell zog sie die Beine an, schlang ihre Arme drum und fing an zu schluchzen. Elladan war wie vom Blitz geschlagen und registrierte viel zu langsam, was gerade vorgefallen war.

Bedacht ging er auf sie zu und nahm Elenya in den Arm. Vorsichtig wiegte er sie hin und her. ‚Wie hätte ich das wissen sollen?', fragte er sich, als sie schluchzte: „Ich bin kein Baby…." „Es tut mir leid, Kleines.", meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Schließlich hatte Elenya sich soweit beruhigt und nur noch einzelne Schluchzer schüttelten ihren kleinen Kinderkörper durch.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder so nennen, dass verspreche ich dir." „Elladan…. Ich hab dich lieb!" Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf die Arme und legte sie neben Ithil, der von alldem nichts mitbekommen hatte, ins Bett. „Schlaf jetzt, Elenya! Morgen sieht die Welt ganz anders aus."

* * *

Glorfindel und Niviene saßen auf der Wiese vor dem Wasserfall und unterhielten sich. „Ihr seit wirklich der Balrogtöter des ersten Zeitalters?" Oh, wie er diese Fragen hasste, aber er begehrte sie, wo sie doch so anders ist als alle anderen Elbinnen. „Ja, der bin ich. Wie war es damals in Lorien? Ich war noch nie dort." „Dann habt Ihr was verpasst. Es war ein Traum. Die Jahreszeiten konnten dem Wald nichts anhaben. Im Winter war es schön warm und es lag dort kein Schnee. Auch die Sommer waren mild und wenn die Sonne durch die goldenen Blätter der Mallyrn schien, dann …. Ich werde noch ganz sentimental.", grinste sie.

„Es hört sich wirklich schön an." „Wie war Gondolin?" „Es lag im Tal von Tumladen, eingefasst zwischen den Umzingelnden Bergen wie ein grünes Juwel. Die Mauern waren weiß und hoch und der Turm des Königs Turgon war noch stark und schön. In den Gärten standen Bilder der Bäume von einst. Sie wurden Glingal und Belthil genannt. Überall waren schimmernde Brunnen aufgestellt…. Es schmerzt noch immer an seinen Untergang zu denken."

„Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid!" „Nein, ist schon gut. Schließlich ist das schon Jahrtausende her…." Niviene rutschte näher und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Genießen wir die Schönheit Bruchtals!" ‚und die deine!', dachte Glorfindel und legte einen Arm besitzergreifend um sie.

* * *

„Mir ist schlecht!", stöhnte Tinúviel und schloß die Augen. „Ihr hättet nicht soviel trinken sollen, Lady.", meinte Haldir ruhig. „Hättet Ihr das nicht eher sagen können?" „Ich dachte, dass Ihr das wüsstet…." „Setzt euch, bitte, Haldir." „Soll ich euch ins Bett bringen?"

„Nicht nötig…. Bin ja selbst Schuld." Haldir grinste und massierte vorsichtig ihren Bauch. „Ihr habt genauso viel getrunken…. Vertragt Ihr mehr als ich?", wollte sie leicht benebelt wissen. „Anscheinend ist das so…. Wird es schon besser?" „Etwas, danke.", seufzte sie. Er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, wann der Alkohol wohl seine Wirkung zeigen würde.

Tinúviel öffnete ihre grauen Augen und sah ihn lange an. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. „Ja, ich frage mich nur gerade, wie sich euer Haar wohl anfühlt!" Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue. „Auch nicht anders als euers." „Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast es noch nie berührt!" Unbewusst hatte sie ihn geduzt. Seine Augenbraue ging noch etwas höher. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir per du sind!"

„Warum nicht?" Tinúviel streckte ihre Hand aus und strich über sein silbernes Haar. Sanft fuhr sie die Kontur seines Ohres nach und sofort bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Haldirs Rücken. Tinúviel nahm die Hand runter und näherte sich langsam seinem Gesicht. „Lady….bitte!", stieß er noch hervor, bevor ihre Lippen seine sanft berührten, doch Haldir wich erschrocken zurück.

„Tinúviel!", entfuhr es ihm. Sie blickte ihn verführerisch an und sank dann erschöpft in seine Arme. Friedlich schlummerte Tinúviel ein. Haldir bemerkte dies, hob sie vorsichtig hoch, wie ein Bräutigam seine Braut und brachte sie in ihr Gemach. Darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, legte er sie ins Bett. Als Haldir gehen wollte, ergriff sie sein Handgelenk. „Bleib!", sagte sie schlaftrunken und zog ihn näher, so dass er sich aufs Bett setzen musste.

„Aber nur, bis Ihr eingeschlafen seid." Tinúviel rutschte näher und er legte einen Arm um sie. Haldir hoffte, dass sie bald einschlafen würde, damit er Ithil noch von Elladan abholen konnte. Als Tinúviels Griff lockerer wurde, zog er langsam seine Hand weg und deckte sie zu. Leise erhob er sich und tupfte einen Kuss auf ihr nachtschwarzes Haar.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fanden sich fast alle zum Frühstück ein. Laifennas saß Haldir gegenüber und stocherte im Essen herum. Auch ihm ging es nicht besser. „Hast du dich gut mir Lady Tinúviel verstanden?" „Ja, kann man wohl sagen….", erwiderte er und erinnerte sich an den Kuss. Laifennas grinste. „Was hat sie denn gemacht?" „Sie war….angeheitert…." „Und?", drängelte sie. Das Essen war jetzt nur noch zweitrangig.

„Und sie hat mich geküsst…." „Oh, wie schrecklich!", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Ich habe sie dann zu Bett gebracht.", erklärte Haldir weiter. „Wo ist das Problem?" „Sie hat mich geküsst!" „Sie war betrunken!" Haldir verdrehte die Augen und blickte auf sein Essen. Auch Laifennas versuchte sich aufs Essen zu konzentrieren, aber irgendwie hatte sie keinen sonderlichen Appetit.

„Wie war dein Spaziergang mit Legandir?" „Ganz schön. Wir haben uns über dies und jenes unterhalten…." Haldir zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was guckst du mich so an?", fragte sie gespielt entrüstet. „Du und Legandir?" Laifennas war sprachlos. „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Nur so…." „Sag schon!" „Schlafen Ithil und Elenya noch?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Lenk nicht ab… Ja, sie schlafen noch. Es wurde wohl gestern doch etwas später…." Haldir stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und ließ seinen Blick über ihr fast unberührtes Essen schweifen.

„Sieh mal, wer da kommt!" Er drehte sich langsam um und erblickte Tinúviel. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Ihr ebenholzfarbenes Haar und ihre grauen Augen ergaben einen schönen Kontrast zu ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Haut. Tinúviel trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit langen roten Ärmeln, ihr Haar war offen und floss in langen Wellen ihren Rücken hinab.

Neben ihr stand Legandir in einer blauen Robe gekleidet. Auch sein braunes Haar war offen und reichte ihm bis zu den Hüften. Laifennas blickte rasch wieder auf ihr Essen als er sie ansah. Haldir hatte sich wieder umgedreht und zupfte nun gedankenverloren an einem seiner Kriegerzöpfe herum bis Legandir neben ihnen stand. „Guten Morgen, Lord Legandir.", meinte der Galadhrim. „Captain Haldir, Lady Laifennas!" Sie nickte ihm zu.

„Ich störe doch hoffentlich nicht!" „Nein, natürlich nicht.", versicherte ihm Haldir. „Wie geht es Lady Tinúviel? Ich hörte, dass sie gestern Abend zuviel getrunken hätte.", sagte Laifennas als Legandir neben ihr Platz nahm. „Ihr geht es dementsprechend. Sie hat nur Kopfschmerzen…. Mich wundert das nicht. Tinúviel schlägt öfters mal über die Strenge."

„Macht sie dann auch Sachen, die sie sonst nicht tut?", fragte Haldir. „Inwiefern?" „Dass sie, zum Beispiel, jemanden einfach küsst!" Legandir schmunzelte. „Das ist gut möglich. Ihr ist alles zuzutrauen. Sie meint es sicherlich nicht ernst." „Da bin ich beruhigt." Sie schwiegen und aßen, bis Haldir schließlich meinte: „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, ich werde unsere beiden Kleinen aufwecken." „Damit sie auch noch was vom Frühstück haben?", grinste Laifennas. Haldir nickte und ging zur Tür.

* * *

„Was war gestern Abend los mit dir?" „Verzeih, aber….ich….musste zu Elenya, sie ins Bett bringen.", antwortete Laifennas. „Das kann ich verstehen, aber dein plötzlicher Aufbruch ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden, hat mir doch zu denken gegeben." „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war." „Ist doch nicht weiter schlimm, Laifennas.", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Sie schwiegen und blickten sich tief in die Augen.

„Nana?" Laifennas seufzte und erhob sich. „Was ist denn, Elenya?" „Sag Ella, dass er mich nicht Baby nennen soll!" „In Ordnung, wo ist er?" In Gedanken legte sie sich schon alle Mordwerkzeuge zurecht, die sie brauchen würde, wenn sie mit Elladan alleine wäre. „Er kommt gleich." Laifennas verschwand nach draußen während Elenya sich zu Legandir setzte.

Er musterte sie stumm. „Du siehst deinem Vater so ähnlich?", bemerkte er nach einer Weile als sie ihn fragend ansah. „Ihr kennt ihn?" „Ja, wir waren früher mal befreundet bis er sich veränderte…." „Veränderte?" „Er sollte die Taktiken der Feinde voraussehen, damit wir effektiver gegen die Orks vorgehen konnten. Dafür musste er den Feind bis ins letzte kennen und wurde von ihm auf ihre Seite gezogen…."

Elenya verstand zwar nur die Hälfte von dem, was Legandir ihr gerade gesagt hatte, aber es kam ihr bekannt vor. „Ada hat böse Dinge getan…." „Ja, woher weißt du das?" „Nana deutet es immer an und Ada hat es selbst gesagt." „Wann?" „Vor fünf Jahren.", antwortete Elenya nach einigem Überlegen. Legandir blickte sie fragend an. „Er kam in einer gewittrigen Nacht und sprach mit mir…. Nana war stinksauer auf ihn als ich es ihr erzählte."

„Dass kann ich verstehen." „Ada hat bestimmt für seine Taten gebüßt!" „Das glaub ich auch, aber er hat soviel Schlechtes getan, dass es eine Ewigkeit dauern wird, bis die Valar gnädig mit ihm sind." Beide schauten hoch als sie Laifennas' Stimme hörten. „Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass du so eine Mutter hast." „Ich weiß. Sie hat bloß Angst…." „Wovor?" „Davor sich neu zu verlieben und ihr Leben wieder in die Hände eines anderen zu geben. Sie hat Angst, dass ihr das wieder passiert wie bei Ada…. Dass er sie verlässt, obwohl er sie doch so sehr liebt…." „Das wusste ich nicht….", stieß er atemlos hervor.

„Woher auch. Man kann es nur in ihren Augen sehen, sonst überspielt sie es…. Aber zurzeit sehe ich es wieder in ihrem Verhalten zu mir." „Inwiefern?" „Früher war sie Tag und Nacht bei mir, hat sogar Einladungen zu Banketten abgeschlagen und jetzt? Nana war gestern auf einem solchen Bankett und Ella musste auf uns aufpassen. Das hätte sie früher nie getan…." „Und du sollst wirklich erst 45 Jahre sein?", schmunzelte Legandir.

Elenya grinste. „Ich bin sehr reif für mein Alter." „Das glaub ich gern." Legandir lächelte sie an. „Ihr habt schönes Haar, Lord…." „Dankeschön. Ich bin Lord Legandir." Laifennas trat wieder ein, gefolgt von einem ziemlich mitgenommenen Elladan. Sie drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Elenya, komm. Es gibt Frühstück!" „Ich komme, Nana. Auf wieder sehen, Lord Legandir." „Man sieht sich, Elenya."

Laifennas setzte sich erschöpft neben ihn und fragte: „Habt ihr euch schön unterhalten?" „Es war ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch." Sie nickte und warf einen Blick zu Elenya, die neben ihren Freundinnen saß. Legandir hielt die Ungewissheit nicht aus und wollte es nun ganz genau wissen. „Hast du wirklich Angst davor dich zu verlieben?" „Was?" Laifennas' Kopf flog herum und sie starrte ihn entsetzt an.

…………………..

Bitte reviewt!


End file.
